Zeus
"Which one?" Zeus is the Greek God of the sky, thunder, and lightning. He lies to his wife Hera, goddess of motherhood, marriage, and family about their anniversary party in order to go to his son Apollo's, the god of the sun, poetry, archery, and prophecy, birthday party. Physical Description Zeus is a very tall humanoid figure with short brown hair. He wears sports-related t-shirts and shirts. He carries a white scepter with a golden bulb at its end. Background Zeus, the god of the sky, thunder, and lightning, was the youngest born child of Titans Kronos and Rhea. All of Zeus' older siblings, Hestia, the virgin goddess of hearth and home, Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, fertility, and agriculture, Hera, the goddess of motherhood, marriage, and family, Hades, the god of the underworld, the dead, and riches, and Poseidon, god of the sea, storms, and earthquakes, were swallowed whole by their father Kronos because he was scared that one of them would overthrow him. When Zeus was born, his mom Rhea hid him away in a cave at the base of Mount Ida on the island of Crete and presented a rock wrapped in a blanket to Kronos instead. Kronos ate the rock without looking thinking that it was Rhea's baby. When Zeus came of age, he returned to Mount Othrys disguised as Kronos' royal cup-bearer. He gave Kronos an emetic which forced him to throw-up the contents of his stomach in reverse order of when he swallowed them, starting with the rock and ending with Poseidon. After the great battle between the Titans and Gods, with the help of an elder Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires, the gods won the battle and became the Olympians with Zeus as the new ruler. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon sectioned the world into three parts. Poseidon ruled the seas, Hades ruled The Underworld, and Zeus ruled the skies. Sometime before Zeus married Hera, Zeus had a child with Titaness Leto, protector of youth, Apollo. Zeus has had many children with different women before marrying Hera and possibly after he married her. Role on Vengeance in Mount Olympus In Vengeance in Mount Olympus, one of Zeus' sons, Apollo contacts him and invites him to his birthday party. Zeus explains that it is his and Hera's anniversary that day and he cannot go. Apollo does not care and tells Zeus to bring Hera to the party with him. Hera approaches Zeus and asks what her anniversary present is going to be. Zeus lies and tells her that is is a surprise and she needs to wait. At Zeus and Hera's house, Hera continues to ask what her surprise is which Zeus still keeps secret. Hera and Zeus went to their car on their way to the surprise. When the driver asks where do they want to go, Hera quickly tries to find out where they were going which made Zeus move her out of the way. Hera asks once again inside the car where both of their attitudes become a bit harsh. In a rougher voice, Hera explains the gets very anxious when it comes to surprises which Zeus responds with "stop asking." At the party, Zeus finally tells Hera that the party is not for their anniversary, but is Apollo's birthday party. Hera quickly grows angry and tells Zeus that she is really tired of him constantly cheating on her with other goddesses. She then tells Zeus to go back to the car. Later in the car, Hera storms in and forces the driver to scare Annabeth Chase who is afraid of spiders. While doing so Zeus attempts to calm down Hera and tells her to sit back in her seat. Powers and Abilities Zeus is able to communicate with his son Apollo by use of Telepathy. Trivia * Zeus' actor Luke was not originally in the group that filmed Vengence in Mount Olympus. ** He was added in order to complete the story Category:Characters Category:Short Film Characters Category:Deities Category:Greek Mythology Category:Male Category:The Creature Channel __NOEDITSECTION__